


Blaine & Kurt : Minute By Minute

by sweetnightdaisies



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Klaine, M/M, References to Depression, basically kurt was me a few weeks ago, blaine is the best boyfriend, everything keeps going wrong, kurt has a mental breakdown, snuggles always help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnightdaisies/pseuds/sweetnightdaisies
Summary: Truth be told, Blaine didn’t know what to say. What could he say? It hurt him so much to see Kurt this broken, but the only way Blaine could think of helping was to just love him and be there. Sometimes, even tender words aren't enough. Blaine could conjure the most inspiring speech right then and there, but would it help fill the empty feeling bubbling in Kurt?





	Blaine & Kurt : Minute By Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello um I wrote this while I was having my own depressive episode and the only thing keeping me barely above the water is Klaine and their adorableness. I will sue the writers of glee for giving them such a crappy arc throughout the later season. Also. I got this fic inspo from Skam and the little Isak & Even minute by minute moment. Heh anyways thanks and enjoyyyyyyyy!
> 
> TW : Depression, just very sad and angsty stuff

Kurt was ready to dig a hole and stay there forever, Maybe God (if there even was one) was punishing him for something he did. He wasn’t sure what he did wrong to deserve this bad luck coming his way, but Kurt knew one thing for sure. 

He was absolutely exhausted. 

Not only physically, but mentally. 

Between the internship at Vogue, working at the diner and NYADA, Kurt was swamped with work and responsibilities. It was slowly getting tiring - juggling school and work together. It was hard prioritizing when everything seemed so important to him. 

He woke up early for school everyday and straight after class, he rushed to work. Kurt made sure he worked at least 6 hours a day so that he could earn enough for his living expenses. That meant Kurt had to go to work quite frequently, his Vogue internship going ignored for weeks sometimes. 

An email from Isabel shook him awake. She didn’t fire him per say, but she questioned his commitment the internship and asked if he was still interested in working for them. 

_ I understand that you have NYADA and your part time job, but you need to sort your priorities. You can always come back to Vogue in the future, but you need to decide what’s best for you now so that you won’t be drowning in responsibilities you can’t keep up with.  _

Kurt didn’t reply to her email for a few hours after he received it. He didn’t know what to say.

After work that day, Kurt looked at his paycheck and felt bile rise in his throat. He didn’t have enough. Kurt had been so busy preparing for his NYADA finals that he had been neglecting work a lot more than usual. How was he going to pay rent and pay for his daily expenses? 

As if his responsibilities didn’t weigh him down enough, Kurt’s old second hand laptop broke. Kurt was no tech whiz, but even he knew the laptop was beyond saving. He was typing away at a music theory essay when the screen started to buzz, static filling up the screen. Kurt had panicked, desperately pressing the keys on his laptop. He even sent a prayer to each God he didn’t believe in, hoping and hoping that it wouldn’t die on him. 

His attempts were futile as the laptop didn’t even turn back on after he tried to restart it. Kurt shut the laptop with a brute force, tears pricking at the side of his eyes. With a frustrated yell, Kurt groaned into his pillow and laid helplessly on the bed. 

For the first time in that chaotic day, Kurt started to cry. His pained sobs filled the loft, echoing off the empty walls. 

At least no one was home. Rachel was out having dinner with some Broadway people and Santana was off doing God knows what. 

Kurt let him himself sob and cry and heave until his chest felt tight and heavy. His breathing staggered and he was sure his head was going to explode. Kurt never broke down like this, but as the days passed in New York, his body and mind got more tired. 

Why are these bad things happening to him? Was this some sort of sign that he wasn’t made for New York after all? Was he just meant to be a Lima loser forever? 

He just wanted this series of unfortunate events to stop. 

He just wanted everything to stop. 

A buzz came from his nightstand and Kurt couldn’t even gather enough energy to look at it. Right then, Kurt didn’t want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to lay there. He wanted this feeling to pass, this feeling of hopelessness and anger and pure sadness. The feeling floated around his body, taunting as if it would never leave. 

Kurt was slowly convinced that it was the inevitable fate of his sad state. Everything just kept getting worse. 

Was Kurt going to feel this way forever? 

Time passed as Kurt laid on his bed, his sobs turning into sniffles. He stared at the dirty wooden ceiling, his body completely worn down but his mind buzzing. Kurt heard the door to the loft open and curled into his blanket tighter, not wanting anyone to see the state he was in. 

“Kurt?”

The soft voice came from the edge of Kurt’s little corner. Kurt winced, turning towards the wall. He refused to face Blaine, even though his entire body yearned for Blaine’s comforting touch. 

“Hey,” Kurt felt the bed sink beside him, “you okay?”

Blaine’s warm hand caressed Kurt’s arm. Kurt didn’t trust himself to speak, knowing he’d just crack. He didn’t want Blaine to look at him like this. He was a mess, a complete and utter mess. Kurt didn’t move, but his sniffles defied him. 

“What’s wrong, babe? Why are you crying?” Blaine’s voice got soft as he tried to remove the blanket around Kurt’s head. 

“Did something happen at school? Or work? Oh my God, is it Burt? Is he okay - “

“Dad’s okay,” Kurt croaked, his voice hoarse and raspy. 

“Oh,” Blaine’s hand traveled up to Kurt’s hair, gently stroking his locks, “so what’s wrong?” 

Kurt leaned into his touch, more tears rolling down his cheek. He thought he had run out of tears, but with Blaine, he couldn’t help it. Kurt finally caved in, turning his body to face Blaine. 

The brunette’s jaw slackened when he saw his boyfriend’s state. Kurt’s usual enchanting blue eyes were bloodshot and puffy. His cheeks were a light shade of red and wet with tears. Kurt sat up a little and fell into Blaine’s arms, seeking comfort in the only person that would make him feel safe. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Blaine rubbed Kurt’s back, feeling his heart sink. 

Blaine had been so busy with his own finals at NYADA that he barely noticed Kurt’s struggle. Guilt ate away at him but Blaine pushed that aside, focusing on how to make Kurt feel better. 

“Everything’s wrong. I don’t know what to do, Blaine, everything just keeps getting worse,” Kurt blubbered. 

“What do you mean, babe?” 

Kurt took a deep breath and explained everything. From work to school to money to Vogue to his broken laptop. Blaine listened intently, not interrupting Kurt even once. He just kept rubbing Kurt’s back. When Kurt was done talking, Blaine kissed Kurt’s forehead before telling him to stay in bed. 

Stumbling out of Kurt’s bed, Blaine rushed to make a cup of tea. Rule Number One for calming Kurt down was some tea. He quickly returned to Kurt’s room when the tea was done and Blaine made Kurt drink his cup of warm tea. Blaine sat beside Kurt, rubbing his back in comforting circles as he watched his boyfriend sip the tea. 

By then, Kurt had calmed down a little. He was still sniffling, but he stopped blubbering. They sat in silence as Kurt finished his drink. Without a word, Kurt placed the cup on the nightstand and tried to lay back down again. 

Before Kurt could do that, Blaine held his hands out and stopped him from laying down. 

“Wait. Let’s get you out of this uniform first,” Blaine said softly, already unbuttoning Kurt’s shirt. He removed the black and red button up and replaced it with an old Dalton shirt Blaine had. Blaine quickly moved to change Kurt’s pants, remove his socks and lay him back down on the bed. 

Blaine laid down beside Kurt, his hand rubbing Kurt’s arm up and down. Kurt’s blue eyes fluttered slowly, the red in them fading. The room was silent, only the noise of the busy city outside ringing through the tiny apartment. 

“I have a friend who’s selling their old laptop. It’s nothing too glamorous but it should work well enough for school,” Blaine suggested, his hand now playing with Kurt’s chestnut brown hair. 

“I don’t really have the money for that right now,” Kurt barely whispers. 

Blaine shook his head, “then I’ll pay for it.” 

“God, don’t. Please, don’t, I don’t want to owe you anything - “

“Honey, stop,” Blaine interrupted gently, “you’re my boyfriend. You won’t owe me anything, okay? You’re my boyfriend. We’re in this together for everything and I mean everything. I love you and I don’t want to see you suffering when I could help. You would do the same thing for me.”

Kurt stayed silent, shutting his eyes, A tear rolled down his pal cheek and Blaine swore he heard his heart break. 

The younger man wiped the tear off Kurt’s cheek with his thumb. 

Truth be told, Blaine didn’t know what to say. What could he say? It hurt him so much to see Kurt this broken, but the only way Blaine could think of helping was to just love him and be there. Sometimes, even tender words aren't enough. Blaine could conjure the most inspiring speech right then and there, but would it help fill the empty feeling bubbling in Kurt? 

Blaine would know, he had been through his own depressive episodes after their break up. 

What got him through was taking things slow. Blaine let himself feel whatever he needed to and then with the help of his friends, he got back on his own feet. 

Kurt needed to see that not everything in his life was going to be shit. 

“Let’s play a game,” Blaine cradled Kurt’s cheek in his palm, “it’s called _Blaine and Kurt : Minute by Minute_. It’s about, well, the only thing we have to worry about in the next minute. You wanna play?”

Nodding soundlessly, Kurt let his boyfriend continue. 

“Do you want to know what we’re going to do in the next minute?” 

Kurt shrugged. 

“In this minute, we’ll kiss,” Blaine announced.

All Kurt does is smile, before letting Blaine lean forward to crash their lips against one another. 

In their small little bubble, Kurt begins to feel like everything might just be okay. He looks at the man in front of him and Kurt feels something warm in his chest. Blaine was the best thing in his life right now and by God, if it meant doing it with Blaine, he would do everything minute by minute. 


End file.
